


His Last Night

by thatweirdchick147



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-War Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdchick147/pseuds/thatweirdchick147
Summary: It’s your last night with Bucky before he goes away for the war.





	His Last Night

Inspired by [this](http://kentuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/182082758858/bucky-plums-barnes-bassiter-la-vie-en-rose-by) sound clip

 

You put the needle down on the record. The soft melody echoing through your quaint apartment. You had some candles lit on the dining table and some white string lights, you hadn’t gotten to take down yet, decorated the edges of your living room. You hear a light knock at your door and quickly smooth the skirt of your dress down before answering it. A shy smile takes over your face at the sight of your dashing boyfriend standing before you. It was his last night before he left for Europe, for the war.

Your smile faltered slightly, the uniform reminding you of the circumstances.

“Now what’s the matter doll?”

You step towards him, crushing yourself against his chest, wrapping your arms around him. He rubbed your back with his left hand, he had a small bouquet in his right.

“I don’t want you to go James,”

He pulls back slightly, looking down at you with those soft blue eyes of his. The ones that nearly made you swoon when you’d first met him.

“I gotta go sugar, you know I do,”

You pout slightly and take the flowers from him. Smelling the array of white and green toned flowers you walk to get a vase. James follows, closing the door behind him.

“Doll this is amazing, you really didn’t have to do all this for me,”

His hands graze the sides of your dress and lace together in the middle of your stomach. His head rests gently on your shoulder.

“Yes I did James, tonight’s important. For both of us.”

You turn your head towards his, then your whole body is turning in his arms. You lean up and give him a peck on the corner of his lips. He grabs your hips, leaning down to kiss you properly.

“It’s already special, just gettin to be here with you doll,”

You push him away playfully as you try to hold back a smile.

“James go sit down and I’ll bring you your dinner.”

You push him towards the table, and he puts his hands up in defeat.

“I’m going doll, I’m going, no need to get rough with me now,”

“Don’t lie you like it when I’m rough with you,”

He sends you a wink and you roll your eyes. You place one hand on your counter and the other against your forehead, you pop your mouth open and gasp.

“Did James Buchanan Barnes just wink at lil old me?”

He rolls his eyes and starts to stand up and walk towards you. You back up and try to move around to the other side of the dining table, you turn and start to move a bit quicker but he’s too fast. He wraps his arms around you and picks you up slightly. You’re laughter is bubbling out of you, and he’s grinning wildly behind you.

“What am I gonna do with you doll? You’re gonna cause so much trouble while I’m gone”

You turn and face him once more, your eyebrows pinch together and you try not to cry. One of his rough hands gently rests on your cheek and he wipes away a stray tear.

“Let’s eat y/n,”

You nod and take a couple breaths, wiping your hands on a towel you take a small roast out of the oven. Dishing it up with some carrots and potatoes.

You and Bucky get through dinner pretty quietly, he complements the food and you ask about his sister and mother. They are sad to see him go, but proud that he’s serving his country. You couldn’t agree more.

Soon he helps you clean up the dishes, he drys and puts them away while you wash.

You give your hands one last wipe on your dish towel and Bucky puts away the final dish. You lean against the kitchen counter, watching as he puts the plate on your lowest shelf. The way his shoulders and back are straight. Not rigid though, relaxed. Your James is relaxed.

He turns around to look at you and he extends a hand.

“Dance with me doll?”

You nod, he walks to push your coffee table out of the way and you put on another record.

He takes your waist and you both sway gently to the quiet music.

“I love you doll, you know that right? If I had a choice I wouldn’t be going, I wouldn’t leave ya,”

You rest your head on his chest.

“I know James, I know you wouldn’t. I’m proud that you’re going, as much as I wish you could stay.”

You both just enjoy the company for a bit longer.

“I love you too, by the way.”

He squeezes your waist and looks down at you.

“Say it for me again doll,”

“I love you James,”

You look up at him and the way he’s looking at you, it makes you flush red, you tilt your eyes a bit more towards the floor taking your chin with you and he isn’t about to let that happen. He catches your chin lightly, titling it back up to him.

He leans down and presses his forehead to yours, letting his hand fall away from your face.

“I love you too y/n, it’s selfish to ask you to wait for me, but will ya?”

You nod gently against him, your noses brushing.

“I’d wait forever and a day for you James Barnes.”


End file.
